Les voies impénétrables des Serpentards
by Aelane
Summary: [slash] Draco Malefoy est un lâche, prendre la fuite est son premier réflexe, continuer à fuir son second... mais, parfois, fuir se révèle plus rusé et plus sage que luimême ne l'aurait cru. [pré'tomes5&6]


**Titre** : "Les voies impénétrables des Serpentards"  
**Auteur** : Aélane  
**Disclaimer** : l'univers de _Harry Potter_ a été créé par J.K. Rowling et lui appartient. Vu comme elle apprécie Draco (très mal), je dorlote son personnage à sa place . Euh je ne sais pas si dorloter est le mot ;;  
**Genre** : hnn… un gramme d'angst, un soupçon de romance et une bonne dose d'ironie  
**Avertissement / Rating** : slash/shonen-ai, G à PG selon votre sensibilité, mais aucun Moldu n'a été martyrisé durant l'écriture, sauf l'auteur et les membres de la ml HPPY

**Commentaires** : réponse au défi " voyage " lancé par la communauté "Contrelamontre" (sur LiveJournal) : " écrivez une fic dont le thème central ou la toile de fond sera le voyage, vous avez une heure ". Chapitre unique écrit en 1h15, et depuis, même si le texte a été quelque peu amélioré, de relectures en révisions mon dépassement du temps imparti a été exponentiel (écrire en temps limité ce n'est décidément pas mon truc TT).  
Louée soit Catia qui avait relu mon premier jet. Louée soit Dilly pour ses corrections. Et la version finale doit énormément aux commentaires de Delphine. A toutes trois, merci, merci, merci

-

-

**_Les voies impénétrables des Serpentards._**

-

-

Draco Malefoy était un lâche. Tout le monde le savait, depuis ses ennemis, Weasley et Potter en tête (ces derniers ne se privaient jamais de le lui rappeler, devant audience), jusqu'aux siens qui eux, mis à part son père, avaient la prudente délicatesse de ne jamais le mentionner en sa présence. Lui-même ne le niait plus, assis sur sa valise, ses pointes de pieds touchant en dépit de ses efforts le sol crasseux de la gare.

Il n'y en avait pas eu un seul pour lui céder une place assise devant le panneau d'affichage, ni dans cette queue interminable devant les guichets. Il n'y en avait pas eu un seul non plus pour s'arrêter, lui demander si tout allait bien, maître Malefoy, afin qu'il puisse éructer ses malheurs et maudire Potter, ni pour lui proposer boisson rafraîchissante, friandise, glace. Non, ils courraient de-ci de-là, tels des elfes de maison de couloirs en sorties, d'un quai à l'autre, d'indications en panneaux sibyllins, certains se regroupant sous le panneau des départs avant de repartir quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard. Des elfes de maison sans la déférence et l'obéissance des créatures inférieures, tels lui étaient apparus les Moldus, en tous points conformes aux descriptions paternelles. Mais Draco Malefoy n'avait pas bronché, il n'avait ni exigé d'être traité selon son rang parmi ces créatures dépourvues de magie ni sorti sa baguette pour les contraindre à le faire.

Draco Malefoy avait regardé d'un air perdu l'immense architecture, pour enfin repérer in extremis (avant d'être obligé de supplier un passant) l'endroit où étaient affichés les quais des trains en partance. Il avait porté lui-même son unique valise jusqu'à un coin semblant un petit peu moins sale et encombré d'une foule aussi titanesque qu'indifférente. Il s'était assis dessus comme le dernier des mendiants. Il avait résolument fixé ses yeux là-haut tout là-haut vers l'immense panneau d'affichage des départs, autant par peur de voir arriver Dumbledore, son père, le professeur Rogue, Aurors ou Mangemorts que de rater sa correspondance dans l'effervescence de ces Moldus déchaînés. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son père les préférait en cage. Lui, s'était juste recroquevillé dans son coin, priant Merlin qu'aucun de ces êtres ne vienne le regarder à deux fois, le trouver étrange, appeler quelqu'un, l'arrêter, le questionner, le brûler.

C'est à ce genre de petits détails que Draco Malefoy allait presque jusqu'à s'avouer sa propre couardise. Le fait qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à empêcher ses mains de s'agiter, même en serrant de toutes ses forces son billet, n'arrangeait rien.

Pris au dépourvu, à moitié persuadé que la Moldue ne l'entendrait pas de derrière cette paroi en verre ou verrait son imposture, il n'avait pu que murmurer " le plus loin possible " en guise de destination. Fort heureusement, avant qu'il ait pu reprendre un air dégagé et se souvenir du nom d'une quelconque ville moldue continentale, s'il en avait jamais connu, la grosse dame qui n'avait pas semblé démontée, étrangement, lui avait proposé après un coup d'oeil appuyé à son coûteux costume, un train, le Transeuropexpress, à prendre à Paris-Nord, puis elle avait mentionné une correspondance possible avec le Transsibérien. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se situait exactement la Sibérie mais tant qu'il pouvait continuer à ajouter des lieues entre lui et Poudlard, Potter, l'Angleterre, c'était parfait.

Il avait même été jusqu'à laisser un sourire de soulagement apparaître sur sa face, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande un tas de papiers que, bien sûr, il ne possédait pas. Quoique au beau milieu des Moldus, il avait osé utiliser alors la magie une dernière fois pour produire toutes les preuves nécessaires (il comprenait mieux pourquoi Lucius affirmait que le Ministère avait été corrompu par le système moldu : rien que des tracasseries papivores entravant la liberté des nobles gens). Il en tremblait encore.

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans les murs de Poudlard, ni retourner au Manoir. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourraient le protéger de l'abîme inconnu qui s'était ouvert devant lui, de ce qu'il avait compris désirer, et devant l'inconnu Draco Malefoy paniquait toujours. Cette fois-ci avait été la pire de toutes.

C'est à ce genre de pensées, pensées qui l'amenaient inévitablement à se commettre avec des inférieurs voire à déroger complètement comme à présent, que Draco Malefoy ressentait l'étendue de sa lâcheté. Quelqu'un comme Lucius serait soigneusement resté à Poudlard, aurait pesé le pour puis le contre ; il aurait entrepris de réduire l'inconnu au connu en concevant un plan machiavélique qui lui permettrait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et il n'aurait pas hésité pas à détruire l'objet de sa convoitise s'il ne pouvait l'acquérir car les Malefoy n'admettent pas publiquement un échec ni ne laissent à d'autres ce qu'ils n'ont pu conquérir. Quelqu'un comme Potter se serait battu de toutes ses forces ; sa voix aurait peut-être eu quelques ratés, Potter aurait néanmoins regardé l'abîme droit dans les yeux : il n'aurait pas eu peur d'aller se planter devant ce qu'il désirait, de lui demander de l'accompagner au Bal de fin d'année, il n'aurait pris ni des insultes ni un simple non pour des obstacles insurmontables. Têtu comme la dernière des mules, il aurait insisté, cajolé, murmuré des excuses, crié des vérités dans le désert jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il désirait, et serait mort avant que de reconnaître sa défaite.

Draco Malefoy, lui, avait aussitôt fui, sans même attendre le résultat de ses ASPIC. Il était retourné dans son dortoir en courant, avait jeté en vrac ses affaires dans une valise, saisi son balai sans réfléchir, remonté la voie du Poudlard Express jusqu'à Londres où il avait vidé son coffre pour pouvoir fuir plus loin encore. Et quand les petites lettres clignotèrent pour annoncer enfin son quai de départ, Draco Malefoy alla s'installer à sa place, droit comme un i, sans oser jeter un regard en arrière ni autour de lui.

Les wagons s'étant enfin ébranlés, Draco Malefoy appuya sa joue contre la vitre, se laissant bercer par le tangage du train. Il se perdit dans le défilement des jours et des paysages, accueillant cette bienheureuse torpeur de tout son être. Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de semaines et de lieues s'étaient accumulées quand, arrivée au lac Baïkal, la locomotive dut s'arrêter quatre jours afin d'attendre la décrue des eaux. Blotti sous sa moustiquaire, il finit par essayer de se dire qu'il avait en fait choisi la meilleure solution, celle qui était digne d'un Serpentard, celle qui lui permettait à la fois de sauver sa famille des persiflages, son nom de l'opprobre d'un désir inconvenant, son visage des poings des rouquins et de ne pas voir celui de Potter se plisser de dégoût. Incidemment, il évitait aussi, dans le cas probable où il en viendrait à se trahir, toute torture par les deux camps puis une mort soit par un Avada Kedavra voldemortien soit par baiser de Détraqueur.  
Il se persuada sans difficulté que vraiment fuir ne pouvait pas être considéré comme lâche dans ces circonstances. C'était même une idée de génie. Pansy était partie en sixième année à Beauxbâtons, ses lettres s'étaient espacées. Sa mère ne le pleurerait pas beaucoup, nettement moins en tout cas que s'il avait traîné l'honneur familial dans la boue. Quant à son père, ainsi il n'aurait pas à le contempler de ce regard dédaigneux, vaguement condescendant, que Lucius réservait pour les inutiles, et que Draco exécrait.

Après avoir traversé la mer du Japon, la couardise naturelle de Draco Malefoy décréta qu'il valait mieux affronter les inventions moldues que tout nouveau mal de mer. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur que prévu l'enhardit suffisamment pendant l'ennuyeuse traversée ferroviaire des Etats-Unis pour qu'il choisisse une deuxième fois ce mode de transport. Tout à son courage nouvellement déployé, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il devrait alors faire escale à Londres.  
Cette découverte, au beau milieu du vol, lui retourna considérablement l'estomac, mais cette fois-ci il ne s'était pas agrippé durant tout le vol à l'accoudoir d'une main, à sa baguette dissimulée dans sa manche de l'autre. Il en était si fier qu'il songea même, puisque Merlin l'avait conduit à nouveau sur ses terres, à se déguiser pour faire un petit détour par le Chaudron Baveur, voir un peu des siens, boire une bière-au-beurre, écouter les dernières nouvelles du monde sorcier (il avait consciencieusement évité jusqu'aux journaux moldus), les deux heures d'attente à l'aéroport de Londres s'étant transformées en douze à cause de l'incompétence foncière des méthodes moldues.

Mais à peine eut-il mis les pieds en salle d'attente que ce fut finalement le monde sorcier qui vint à lui, sous la forme d'une attaque mangemort. Draco Malefoy jura copieusement, lançant murs sur contre-sorts – hurler toute neutralité s'étant révélé assez inutile dans le capharnaüm.

Quand il se sentit s'effondrer, il se convainquit qu'il n'avait finalement pas peur de mourir. Au fond, partir ainsi n'était pas plus mal : il ne pouvait pas faire infiniment le tour de la Terre. Quand sa face se meurtrit contre le sol crasseux du quai, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à mourir plus tôt. Peut-être parce que cela n'aurait plus été possible de dénier alors sa lâcheté : se suicider était l'ultime couardise (c'était juste bon pour les crétins de Poufsouffle). Il était peut-être l'avant-dernier mais au moins il n'aurait pas été le dernier des couards, cela devait être pour ça qu'il n'y avait même jamais songé, alors qu'il gisait à présent à terre, le sang envahissant progressivement sa bouche.

Il le regretta fortement, quand, à sa grande déconvenue, il se réveilla dans un lieu qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour son petit coeur affolé. Cet affolement ne connut plus de borne quand il s'aperçut qu'une tête bien trop identique à celle de Potter reposait sur son bras, rendant toute prétention à la fuite impossible.

Evidemment Potter finit par se réveiller, ses propres tremblements de couard n'arrangeant rien. Le sourire que lui donna Harry était néanmoins chose beaucoup moins évidente, tellement moins évidente que Draco comprit sur-le-champ que Potter avait été frappé par _Confundus_ : il essaya d'appeler quelqu'un pour lui faire réintégrer son lit...

Devant le faible croassement qui en résulta, Potter lui assura qu'il ne devait pas parler ou Mme Pomfrey allait l'écorcher vif puis ne plus l'autoriser à venir le voir. Draco Malefoy, n'osant plus croiser le sourire de Harry qui avait peut-être disparu (et était sans doute, à défaut de _Confundus_, la vague création d'une fièvre que pourtant Draco n'avait manifestement pas), fixa ses couvertures que - découvrit-il avec stupéfaction - Harry Potter froissait puis défroissait nerveusement à côté de son bras. Potter commença alors un long discours, trébuchant sur les mots, finissant même par prendre sa main en lieu et place des couvertures.

Il lui avoua, contrit, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que Draco aurait défendu des Moldus s'il ne l'avait pas aperçu de ses propres yeux. Pourtant il l'avait vu, bel et bien vu ! Hermione avait eu raison, Hermione avait toujours raison finalement.

Il lui raconta alors que, lorsque Poudlard avait constaté que Draco avait disparu, lui et les autres avaient été dire partout que Malefoy junior s'était enfui pour devenir un Mangemort. Quand sa mère avait débarqué, furieuse, une semaine plus tard, en accusant Dumbledore d'avoir kidnappé son fils chéri, ils avaient mis ça sur le compte d'un complot serpentard de plus. Et même quand Snape avait déclaré que non, Draco n'était pas venu s'agenouiller devant Vous-savez-qui, mais avait vidé son coffre puis disparu, renonçant à sa destinée à la grande fureur de Lucius, il avait continué à le traiter publiquement de lâche. Il l'avait cru resté le même couard sauvant sa petite peau que le gamin fuyant Voldemort, il s'en souvenait n'est-ce pas, pendant leur première année ?  
Sans attendre un hochement de tête, il poursuivit, les yeux brillants (peut-être que c'était Potter qui avait de la fièvre en fin de compte) : c'était Hermione qui, excédée, avait fini par leur expliquer que Draco était sûrement le plus courageux d'entre eux, car il avait renoncé à croire ce qu'on lui avait seriné depuis l'enfance, il avait tourné le dos à sa famille, à son propre père qu'il adorait, à tous ses amis, sans aucun espoir de retour, il était autant un Black qu'un Malefoy et souvenez-vous de Sirius, de Nymphadora ; mais vu son caractère il aurait fait le plus mauvais espion qui soit et il avait dû penser à cause de gens comme Ron ou Harry qu'il ne serait jamais toléré autrement par l'Ordre du Phénix. A ces mots, Harry pencha piteusement la tête et murmura que Draco pouvait venir. Il était le bienvenu. Il n'aurait pas été un poids mort, haï de tous, rejeté par tous, utilisé par tous. Le manoir Malefoy n'était plus, mais il pouvait venir vivre avec lui dans le Manoir des Black, Moody le regarderait un peu de travers mais Sirius étant mort, Draco n'était-il pas l'héritier des Blacks alors ?

Harry, le courageux Gryffondor, finit par mentionner à un Serpentard encore abasourdi qu'il avait tourné puis retourné tout ça longuement dans sa tête : il l'admirait maintenant d'avoir su fuir. Il alla jusqu'à chuchoter qu'il aimerait même beaucoup que Draco reste, à présent, avec lui. Draco s'était enfui, il n'avait plus besoin de repartir.

Draco Malefoy était un lâche, bien qu'apparemment désormais lui seul le sut.  
Il réussit donc à hocher la tête avant de fermer les yeux. Et lorsque Harry Potter, en digne Gryffondor, le remercia en l'embrassant témérairement pas tout à fait sur la bouche, Draco Malefoy se sentit heureux comme jamais d'avoir été si ce n'est le dernier des lâches du moins l'avant-dernier. La fuite ne seyant guère aux autres que lui, il retint Potter dans ses bras, s'endormant avec le sourire du jeune homme contre sa joue.

Il ne maudirait plus jamais cet ordre alphabétique et le hasard des options qui l'avaient placé juste derrière la nuque de Potter des jours durant lors de leurs épreuves d'ASPIC. Pour une fois, il rêva sans frémir du jour où l'abîme s'était ouvert sous ses pas, du jour où il avait compris ce qu'il désirait plus que tout, quand à l'avant-dernier examen il avait dû se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang une éternité, pour s'empêcher d'aller effacer l'encre qui avait dansé nerveusement au coin de la bouche de Harry pendant de longues heures.

FIN.


End file.
